


Starry Night

by lizalilac



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Stargazing, dont mind that i uploaded a birthday fic too early, its oumas birthday in this fic, mentions of kirumi miu ryoma maki and shuichi, the angst is very minor dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizalilac/pseuds/lizalilac
Summary: Ouma doesn't get any "Happy Birthday"'s from anybody. Mostly because they either didn't know or they forgot.At the end of the day, even one person remembering is enough for him.





	Starry Night

Ouma sighed, throwing the bouncy ball back onto the wall and caught it when it came back. Why did he think today would have gone any other way than this? No one would remember his birthday. Would they have any reason to?

He ignored the tug of sadness he felt in his heart, the deep desire in him to have someone remember and wish him a happy birthday. He had given up on wishing for it long ago, but still has a bit of hope that it might happen one of these years. He hoped it would be this year, instead of having to wait for much longer than this.

He trained his eyes on the blue ball, watching it hop back and forth between his hands and the wall. While reminiscing about the past and his childhood, at some point he lost control of the ball and instead got a face-full of blue.

Yelping, he scrunched up his face reflexively and smacked the ball away. He got up from his current lazy position on the bed, glaring at the ball, rolling away from him and then inching back slowly and menacingly.

Damn it Ouma, this is what happens when you don’t concentrate. You fucking doofus.

Groaning, he fell back onto the bed and felt his head sink into his pillow. Breathing in slowly through his nose, he held it for a few seconds before letting it out at an even slower pace. He stared at the blank ceiling, imagining what would’ve happened if someone did remember today.

Would they celebrate his birthday? Probably not, they’d just wish him and be done with it. After all, where would the trash go except for the trash can? He closed his eyes and thought about nothing in particular, just relaxed.

He opened his eyes and sat up in a flash when he heard the doorbell ring. He stared at the door in confusion for a second, wondering who would be visiting him of all people this late. Is it Miu? Did she do something again? Or did Kirumi want to ask him something?

Quickly bouncing off of the bed, he had already almost slipped, nearly twisted his foot and bumped his hand into a wall before he got to the door. There’s got to be some kind of world record for that kind of clumsiness, right?

When he opened the door, he wasn’t exactly expecting to be looking up at nobody. He looked down in case it would be Ryoma, and saw nobody. But he did see a slip of paper on the floor… Is that meant for him? He picked it up, wondering what would be written on it.

 

**“come to the spot where harumaki shuichi and i train”**

 

That’s all that was written on it. The message had obviously been written hurriedly, judging by the state of the letters and how generally messy the sentence structure is. No punctuation, capitalization, nothing. He didn’t even have to guess who this was. Who’s stupid enough to call that girl Harumaki except for Momota?

He frowned. What would Momota even need from him this late? It wasn’t even written when he wanted to meet up. Does he assume that he’s supposed to meet up with Momota right now, or what?

Letting out a heavy sigh, he walked out of his bedroom and closed the door behind him, locking it so that no one could enter it. He knew where the training spot is, he saw the three training together one day and couldn’t help but watch from a distance. He had to bite his hand to stop himself from laughing at the fact that Momota was urging the others to exercise, while he wasn’t doing anything himself.

 

When he finally reached the meeting spot, he saw nobody in the vicinity. That’s… odd, actually. He had half expected Momota to already be here. Sighing, he decided to sit down with his back against the bark of a tree and wait.

After five minutes of waiting, he had to stand up again. His ass started to become a little sore from sitting down in that position. Was he tricked? Is Momota even going to arrive? What a dumb question, he highly doubts that he will. He decided to go back to his room, except-

“Boo!”

Ouma felt very ashamed that he actually jumped at that. Holy shit. Why? Why did he jump at that pathetic scare? He turned around and faced Momota, staring him right in the eyes with his best ‘What the fuck’ expression.

Momota snorted, and fell into a bout of laughter. Ouma sighed, punching him softly in the stomach. “Oi, spill. What did you call me out here for?”

“Well, uh… I found out too late.”

Ouma was straight up puzzled at this point. “Found out… what exactly?”

“Uh, hello?” Momota waved his hand in Ouma’s face as if he were spacing out. “It’s your birthday and you didn’t say shit about it. The only reason I know about it is because Monokuma guilt-tripped me about forgetting it.”

He stared at Momota for a moment, speechless. Someone actually remembered?

“And, uh,” Momota continued, “I guess I wanted to do something special for you, since I know no one else really bothered. I brought you out here to stargaze, since it’s a particularly starry night tonight.”

Ouma watched him sit down on the ground, moving to lay back with his hands resting behind his head. Momota looked at him, then gestured for him to lay down next to him, to which he hesitantly obeyed.

He also put his hands behind his head, not wanting to get dirt or anything else in his hair. That would be a pain to wash out later. He gazed up at the stars, admiring how pleasantly they were arranged. Some were bright, some were larger than others, and some were actually shooting stars.

He continued observing each star, not noticing that Momota was observing him instead with a fond look and smiling at the rare sight of childish wonder on Ouma’s face.

“Hey, that bright star over there, is it connected to a constellation? I’m seeing some kind of pattern, but I’m not sure if it’s a thing or not.”

Momota looked back at the sky, towards where Ouma was pointing. “Yeah, that’s Orion. The one you’re pointing at is its brightest star, Rigel. The other one over there is Betelgeuse. See? The pattern goes like that, and connects with those three stars over there.”

Ouma couldn’t help but let out a small ‘ooh’ when he spots the full pattern, causing Momota to grin. They continued talking about the more obvious looking stars in the sky, then they matched them to their constellations.

 

At one point in their conversation, he felt a slight cramp in his neck, causing him to flinch and shift a bit to get a more comfortable position. Momota noticed this, moving closer and lifting Ouma up, letting him lay his head on his arm instead.

“Comfy?” Momota asked, chuckling.

Ouma nodded. “Very.”

 

He didn’t know that Momota would be left talking on his own after he’d fallen asleep. He didn’t know that Momota figured out he’d fallen asleep too late, only stopping his rambling when he heard the soft, even breaths coming from Ouma.

He didn’t know that Momota smiled at him fondly, taking the time to properly look at him and appreciate how peaceful he looked when he was asleep.

He didn’t know that Momota carried him to his room so that he could sleep on a softer surface than the ground and his arm. And he especially didn’t know that the reason Momota stayed with him in the same bed that night is because he refused to let go of him.

 

He slept peacefully for the first time since they got to the school.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim bc I wanted some fluff with a shot of angst so pls dont criticise for any mistakes I know there probably are but I was also super sleep deprived when I wrote this so yeah
> 
> hope u enjoyed this fluff thing


End file.
